Blood meets Blood
by collinfan
Summary: The king Arthur has led a long life as a great King of Camelot. He grows old as do thoses around him. he feel his time will soon come to pass. When the warlock, Merlin Emrys, come to him one night and leds him to the court yard only to find a young princess worn from war and strife come to him begging for help. Heroes must rise again and secrets of the Pendrgon line come unmasked


**the kingdom of Earl**

The fire blazed like an inferno in the dark night. Voices raise as the armed men on the king's army, brave men who had enlisted to their king from a very young age and have paid in blood and sweat, met with the enemies head on. Weapon rang on weapon as they were clashed together in the mad dance of war. Screams rang out as hot crimson blood sprayed from wounds and bathed the streets. Smoke from the pilfered houses in the village shrouded the moon giving off no lunar light to the women and children that escaped from under the now crumbling citadel-many tripped and fell watching their children and husbands die. The groans and growls of the rock as it came crashing down was loud.

From inside the castle a young woman, her pale skin sootted, her once blonde hair pulled back to show off her young face now was nothing but a tangled mess and sticking to her face by perspiration. She leaned against the wall and waited as the shaking subsided. Her body shook and she glanced down the hall. It was clear. She had been so far lucky as not to run into any of the invaders that had over taken the castle. She moved quickly, as quickly as she could with a limp. She had fallen down the stairs, trying to get to her father when the first hint of the overtaking had begun. She blinked hard, pushing back tears. Her father who she had seen battle ser Wyne, the general of Clothier's kingdom who had come to be the ambassador for his king. The kingdom had laid in the sandy lands in the east. They had been in a tangle of disagreement ever since she could remember, ever since the queen had died by their steel. The man had fallen and taken a stab in the heart being too old to fight his body betrayed him. His daughter had rushed over when the general had gone and held her father as he took his deep, gurgling breaths. He had been able to give his daughter one more order before he died.

"Hello pretty."

The women looked up, shaking herself from the moments of death, and looked up to see one of the knights dressed in the silver and green of Clothiers' colors in front of her. The youth's eyes were blood lusted as he drew his saber that had tasted too much blood that night. She backed a few steps back, her eyes scanning around her looking for an escape but found none. The man, his face clean shaven and would have been handsome were it not for grin he wore. He thought it fun; he had trapped a mouse, and cute mouse at that. He was hungry for more than blood.

"Now then, don't make a fuss, come here now," he said and outstretched his head, " I won't let anyone hurt a pretty face such as yours."

The girl, despite the situation, couldn't help but let out a bark of a laugh, she spoke, hopping her voice didn't carry the terror she felt,." You have brought nothing but pain and misery here."

The sword hung by the owners side and he touched a hand to his chest, "ah, but, that's life. Kingdom's rise and fall, kings are crowned and killed. Blood will always be spilt, and we all know this day was coming. And I, I am just but a humble messenger. Now, be a dear and come here, I don't wish to hurt you."

The girl stayed where she was and the other lost his patience as he let out a lose growl from his throat, "fine I tire of this game! Damn stubborn bitch. Let's see how strong you shall be when I make you bleed; You'll be begging for death. " With that he came after her, sword raised.

He came swinging down, and she quickly ducked and slid under his arm. She reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger and held it in her hand sideways and parried away his blow. He let out a chuckle, "So the wench fights!" she spun and went to deliver a slash to his left side which he had left unguarded. He backed away and grabbed her arm, she twisted it and raised her leg up and connected with his chest, he stumbled back. She breathed heavily and met with him again. Clash, clash, clash went their weapons, back and forth, in and out, a dance.

She ignored the scrape on her arm and he pushed all his weight against her, her back against the wall. He smiled and said, "Now, then, look here, I win. Surrender now and maybe I won't be as hard."

The girl could feel the rolled up document her father had given her tucked inside under her tunic. She remembered her father's orders, his last wish. The murder of the people and fire and causalities she had seen and heard. She couldn't be stopped now when she came so far. She had to get out and out to-

_No, I won't be taken, I won't be a prisoner to you or your god filthy king. I won't let you win_, she thought

With that she closed her eyes and felt a heat rush from her toes up to her head. It contracted then, as she opened her eyes as she felt the man's hand come to tear away her pants, the expanded outwards. The man was knocked away like a doll and crashed to the floor and groan escaped his lips. She came near to him and hovered over him.

"W- who a-are you?"

"Princess Mia, daughter of King Rob and Queen Anne. And you will pay for all that you have done." With that she departed.

* * *

**Camelot**

The old man sat on his throne, chin in palm as he looked out over the empty throne room. It was late and most were asleep. He paid no attention to the rain that splattered on the window pane or the flashes of light the shoot across the sky. His mind was on other thoughts; thoughts of the past, the present, and the future. He had had a good reign as King. His people loved him, he had good men at his side, and his kingdom for the most part was in peace except for a little skirmish here and there. His time, he felt, was almost over in this age and life. He could feel it in his bones and soul. He felt that he had done everything he was meant to; of course he had help along the way. He breathed a sigh and rubbed his eyes, he had a very long day from council meetings to the regular inspection of the castle and lower towns. It was time for sleep for tomorrow would be another long and taxing day as the vidgeaul from Cowarth would be arriving, not only that but it would also be the anversiery of-

His thoughts were caught short as the doors flew opened and a man hobbled inside. His red robe clinging to his frail body and the bells that tied his white beard back jingled. His eyes, a deep but mystic blue held a look of concern and otherwise weariness. He stopped before the king and made no move to bow or wait for permission to speak before blurting out, "Arthur, outside in the courtyard, come, I knew this day was to come, I told you the stars spoke of it, but did you listen? No! after all this time you never do and now I fear-" he saw that Arthur was not moving and he roughly pulled him from the throne, amusing the king, not because of the show of misconduct but because of the strength the old man was truly showing. "Come on! Come on!"

"Merlin what are you talking about?" asked the king to the other as he was pulled down the hall. Merlin had been the king's trusted advisor, court warlock, and once his manservant, but above all a friend as long as Arthur could recall. They had been through many ordeals together some more easy to recall then others. Merlin had raised Arthur to be the king he was now. The man was powerful, he could blast and destroy and army with just a look, he had that much promise. Of course, most thought Merlin had gone draft in his aging for he now and then muttered or did something so abstain but the king knew Merlin was just Merlin and one could not change a warlock or their ways or thoughts. but, as the man was lead down the halls and out to the main part of the castle where he could very well feel the castle shake from the booming thunder, he wondered if the others had a point after all.

He pulled the other to a stop under the flickering glow of the torch light, leaning against the wall he said, "Where are you taking me, Merlin? In case you have yet to notice it is late and I would like to sleep, the little that I can get before dawn. We have a bust day ahead of us and I am sure whatever it is can wait until morning. "

Merlin's eyes brows drew and he scrawled, "No, Arthur it can't. She awaits us. I told you, I told you all those years ago it was a bad idea, you and the queen both. I told you. Now come, come. And no more questions," he snapped when the king opened his mouth.

He had no choice but to follow the warlock outside in the cold and rain. He stood there, his cloak now sopping wet as he looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The cobble stone streets were being beaten down on by the rain, the many carts belonging to the markers were lined up against the overhanging of the west side of the castle's roof the slopped down, it was silent, the knights on duty looked up and raised an eyes to their king and his warlock. Arthur was about ready to turn to the man and tell him he had beter go to bed for his brain must have been muffled. The king's thoughts turned to Merlin's words of she awaits us. Who awaited them? There was no one here, and his talk of himself and the Queen? He was about to ask Merlin when Merlin gave a shout of surprise.

There, coming through the gate was a figure. The knights came out of their little hovel and stood with the pair. They drew their swords and held them aloft, the king drew his sword. Despite it being night the sword, Excalibur, shown a faint golden light and seemed alive in the king's hands. The figure got closer and through the down poor the king could make out a slim figure in a torn cloak, he could smell what smelt too well like fire and smoke, and earth and blood. They tripped and let out a sound as they regain their balance. Closer and closer they came.

"Sheath your swords, she means no harm," the warlock said as he stepped in front and raised his arms and the figure fell into them. Arthur approached and saw under the crawl of the hood and young women who looked to be about in her twenties, her blonde hair tangled and streaked with mud and other things, her face smeared with blood. Arthur turned to the two knights who just blinked at the girl, she was quite pretty.

"Go and awake Philip. Tell him he will be needed; tell him to come to the west guest chamber. Hurry."

The knights ran off. The king looked back at the girl and Merlin who was known speaking softly to her.

"Yes, yes little one it's okay, you make it, and you made it, like I knew it was foretold. Your home now, after all these years. Yes little one you have seen great troubles and evil."

She blinked sluggishly and looked up at the king; Arthur was met with haunting blue eyes, familiar eyes he had only seen in three people in in his whole life. She opened her mouth to speak and her voice sent shivers down the king's spin, "K-King Arthur…m-my castle has been…attacked….m…my…father….sent me to….you must….help."

She fainted in Merlin's arm and the warlock caught her. The king looked from the women to his friend, "Merlin…." He trailed off unable to ask what he wanted to. This girl, he knew was from the kingdom of earl, the northern part of the kingdom, deep in the woods. It was a long ways away and seemed the girl had come on foot. If the kingdom had been attacked….how long ago and was their even still a kingdom left? But that was not the question he wished to ask, though he didn't really need to ask it.

"Let's bring her to the chamber, she will need to be looked over, she has traveled a long ways. "He glanced to Arthur, "Arthur…you will need to keep your head for now, all your question will be answered when she awakes. Need I remind you what would happen if you were to…" he trailed off and left the threat hanging.

The pair, the girl between the,, carried her to the room. The king, as he sat her on the bed, glanced at Merlin before slipping out of the room. He needed to wake his wife.

**Based on how interested everyone seems in this story and how many reviews I get I shall continue, so please review. Thank you for reading! : 3**


End file.
